Dreaming Of Diamonds
by Kimiski
Summary: Usagi is about to marry. However, nightmares have her worried. Before she knows it her nightmares will become reality and someone will once more darken her doorway... STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED
1. Before the Party

Dreaming of Diamonds  
Before the Party

Act one

_Based off RPG. _

-Crown Arcade--------------

Usagi and all her friends were gathered at their favorite place, the Crown Arcade. Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi sat at the table while Rei was playing the Sailor Moon game. Usagi was out of it… looking at the window every few seconds sipping up some of her fruit juice. Minako hit her on the back.

"Wake up Usagi, enjoy your single freedom!" She said.

"We didn't take a break from school to watch you sleep." Makoto told her. Usagi, who was now 19 and a freshman in college, was getting ready to marry the love of her life.

Usagi looked up. "Sorry…. I've been up because of these stupid dreams."

"Haha…Ami-chan you died… watch this!" Rei shouted while playing the game, she was completely oblivious to Usagi's conversation.

It was then when a few more people they knew walked in. Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka with her arm wrapped around Michiru.

"Odango…" Haruka nodded at her.

"Congratulations" Said Setsuna.

Hotaru nodded as Mamoru came in with Motoki. Mamoru smiled down at her. "Usagi." He said.

Usagi suddenly perked up and ran into his arms almost knocking him over while Ami and Makoto just stared.

"MAMO-CHAN!"

"Well that sure bounced her back." Makoto just smiled while Ami sweat dropped.

"Only three more weeks," Usagi looked up into his eyes. "Seem like its taken forever.." Mamoru took her into his arms and snuggled closely. "Seems that way." He smiled down at her. Haruka brought Michiru closer smiling while Rei was now pounding on the game just to get her character killed. Mamoru leaned in for a kiss…

"Grrr…." A distant sound could be heard and the window to the arcade cracked.

Usagi snapped her head up breaking the kiss with Mamoru. She looked over to the cracked window and listened. "What was that?" She asked.

"What was what Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked her.

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what Usagi?" Makoto looked around and then back to Usagi.

"Oh..er… nevermind." She clenched tightly to Mamoru's shirt. He looked down at her. "You okay?" He took her hand in his.

"Odango we have to head out." Haruka winked at Usagi. "Ja." On the way out everyone heard Hotaru ask for Ice cream.

Usagi waved goodbye then looked back at Mamoru. "Don't worry, I'm fine, but we better get going too."

Makoto stood up. "Eh, get going? What about tonight?"

"Don't worry I'll be there, me and Mamo-chan are just going to look at a house." She told her friend.

"Oooww… first house huh?" Makoto said with excitement. Minako slumped back a little in the booth.

"Nah… Doesn't beat a giant palace!" She said happily as well.

"Yeah well," Usagi started "It will be a long time before that happens…"

For some unexplained reason at the thought of Crystal Tokyo, something inside her stomach dropped.

-Sakura Avenue----------

"And that completes the tour of the house for today." The sales Lady ended her tour. Usagi moved around Mamoru in a twirl and took his hand.

"This feels just like a dream, a too long awaited dream." She held his hand firmly to stop him from walking away with the rest of the group and looked deeply into his royal blue eyes. He smiled lovingly right back at her.

"Heh, Usagi. Not a dream anymore. Did you like the house?" Rei; who tagged along with the other inner Senshi; noticed Usagi and Mamoru straggle behind.

"Lets leave the two love birds alone!" She told everyone. After teasing Usagi a bit, she went ahead with the other girls. Usagi pursed her lips.

"Geez…damn you Rei. Lets go Mamo-chan." They started to head out when Usagi stopped dead and swiveled her head from side to side. "Oh shoot, Mamo-chan my purse! I must have left it in one of the rooms, should I just go back?"

"I'll go ahead and tell everyone to wait." She watched him run to catch up with her friends and then she too ran the other way.

After looking in a few rooms she finally came to a bedroom and saw it on the floor.

"Wah, found it!" She went to go get it when something in the corner caught her eye. She walked over and picked up an antique mirror. "Why is that down there, it would look lovely in this bedroom."

She hung it on the wall then stood back to admire it. When she looked back into it she saw a dark shadow behind her. Startled, she screamed and falls backward only to see Mamoru standing over her.

"Usa-ko? You alright?" He helped her up. "You've been acting strange." Usagi looked over his shoulder to see Rei running in the room.

"Usagi-chaaaaaaan! We have to steal you from Mamoru. It'll be late soon. You don't want to make everyone wait for our sleepover, ne?" She flashed a huge smile and then dragged Usagi from Mamoru. "See ya Mamo!"

With a pleading look for help all Usagi could do was wave goodbye as Rei dragged her from him.

"Rei-chan, where exactly are we going for my Bacherolette party and uh… dare I ask what awaits us there?"

Rei grinned heavily. "Ohh… just wait!"

**Authors Note:**  
So uh yeah… hoped you liked it. My friend says to say she hoped you liked it too. She came to my house today so we could Roleplay some more since it's hard to keep it going because I go to school and she doesn't. But this was hard to write because we didn't write it out this. We wrote the character name and then what they said like in script form. So I had to kinda change that and make things more past tense rather that she did this… he did that…. How we do this is I write something then I give it to her and she puts something and we switch back and forth. Nothing is discussed or pre thought. We just go with it so we don't have a clue how this will end or what might happen along the way.

Also, there is actually more then this but I won't have time to write it tonight. Maybe next weekend. So if you enjoyed please look forward to more.

Here are our parts if interested.

_Me:_  
Serenity (Usagi)  
Minako  
Luna  
Chibi-Usa  
Makoto  
Ami  
Michiru  
Naru  
Unazuki  
Ikuko

_Her:_  
Diamond  
Mamoru  
Hotaru  
Artemis  
Setsuna  
Haruka  
Rei  
Umino  
Motoki  
Kenji  
Shingo  
Grandpa Hino


	2. The Disturbance

Dreaming of Diamonds  
The Disturbance

Act Two

------Hikawa Shrine

All the girls were gathering at Rei's temple. Haruka was the last one in.

"We're here!" She called out. With her she brought a bag of snacks and drinks, most of which Michiru put off on her. Rei gathered the entire group together really quick while Usagi was in the bathroom.

"The entertainment should be here soon!" She winked at all of them. Haruka raised an eyebrow at her.

"It isn't-" She started. Rei smiled at her and nodded. Everyone burst out into laughter. Setsuna sighed at them and went off into the corner of the room pulling a book from her coat and buried herself in it.

Usagi walked out of the bathroom.

"Um, okay… so whats going on now?" She looked over all of them. Minako and Makoto grabbed Usagi and made her sit in a chair in the middle of the room. She turned to look at Ami. "Uh… Ami why are you all red?" Ami jumped a little in her seat.

"Huh? Who? Wah…Well…Uh…I'll be over there." Ami grabbed one of Rei's books and joined Setsuna. Usagi stared with wide eyes as everyone was turning purple trying to contain their laughter.

"Um…" Usagi laughed nervously. "Really, its no big deal that I'm getting married so…" Minako grabbed her shoulder.

"Just sit girl!"

"Don't blow this off as something small Usagi-chan." Michiru smiled. "Or have you forgotten the waited arrival of this wedding goes way past 19 years!"

"In ancient Silver Millennium you two were a forbidden couple and now after EVERYTHING we've been through your finally getting your man!" Makoto added.

Makoto joined Minako and grabbed Usagi's other shoulder, forcing her down.

"So sit back, relax, and have fun…" Minako grinned.

At that moment there was a knocking on the sliding door. Usgai watched as Haruka held her sides, trying not to spit out laughing, her face turning a light shade of red.

"Ohh… I'll get it..." Rei danced over to the door. She walked out of the door and disappeared, then re-entered again shortly. "Due to budget cuts… HAHAA…Here is our entertainment!" Rei moved aside and too Usagi's shock in came Grandpa Hino wearing a bikini bottom, with a pex drawn on his chest.

"Hey Ladiessss" He stretched his muscles at the girls. At this point Haruka fell over laughing along with everyone else.

"Oh god this too much Rei!" Grandpa Hino moved over to Usagi.

"Usagiiii… Let me dance for you!" He started wiggling in front of her.

"HAAA... Look at Usagi! What a PRICELESS face!"

"Okay, Okay…" Rei snorted. "I'll bring in the real entertainment…" As Grandpa Hino left a few muscular guys entered dressed in random uniforms and welcomed the ladies. Usagi was staring openmouthed, face covered in sweat and red as a cherry tomato, with her left eye twitching. _REI WILL DIEEEEEE……._

Usagi sat up a little and blushed an even darker shade when she noticed the other guys coming in. She sighed placing her hand over her head.

"You still… shouldn't have…."

--------Later that Night

Everyone was asleep, sprawled out on the floor along with all the beer and sake cans. Haruka opened one of her eyes lazily, drunk and still half asleep.

"Wah... what was that?" She tilted her head back to peer through one of the shrines doors, where Usagi, Minako, and Makoto had ended up falling asleep. "Thought I heard a noise…" She looked closer. She could see a fuzzy image sitting next to Usagi… becoming clearer as she looked on.

"How long I have waited for this moment…" The figures voice sounded male. It gently brushed away the loose hair out of Usagi's face. Grabbing her hand, the figure kissed it and stroked her arm. Haruka could now make out a man with white hair and a cape, but she couldn't see his face. "I'll save a kiss for you when we both may enjoy it."

Haruka crawled over to the door with a slam and crawled in. The man jumped and turned to look at her scowling. "Goodbye my love…" He said to Usagi. The man then vanished.

Half drunk and asleep Haruka moved over to Usagi's side, and snuggled up to her. "I will protect you… Ser..e..n…" She fell back asleep.

**Authors Note:**  
That's it for now… We actually have A LOT more written but that's all for this act. It was short… but another one is coming really soon! Also, sorry they are so short compared to my other stories chapters, but thats why Im calling them Acts, if that even makes sence, LOL.


	3. Coming Nightmares

Dreaming of Diamonds  
Coming Nightmares

Act Three

------The next morning

"He has white hair, dressed in white, with a long cape! He was all over Usagi!" Haruka was arguing in private with Michiru over the past events of last night. Michiru sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Haruka, it was only a dream." She leaned her head in Haruka's lap. "A part of you must just feel as though you are loosing a small piece of Usagi."

"But it seemed so real Michiru… he was almost frightening…" She laughed at her self after saying this. "Maybe this wedding is making me crazy." She stroked Michiru's hair, but deep down, she felt like she was going to fail in protecting her princess.

Usagi walked in and collapsed on the floor. "Sorry but… I need to escape them! Now they want to do this every night…urg…hangovers..." She rubbed her head. Michiru smiled.

"Aw, is our little Usagi not use to hangovers?" She chuckled. Usagi shook her head.

"Ugh, that made it worse…"

"Usagi…" Haruka started. "Uh, no, nevermind." Michiru and Usagi stared at her. Haruka jumped over to Usagi. "Fine, I'll think it was a dream for now… but last night there was man in white draped over you… so just be careful." Usagi just looked at her confused.

"Haruka, maybe you shouldn't be driving later today. Are you fit to drive Michiru-san?"

"Oh, don't worry about us. We'll be fine, what about you?" She replied.

"Mamoru is on his way to pick me up… so I better go get my stuff, ne?" As Usagi got up she turned back to Michiru who had a hold of Haruka. "Don't forget tomorrow we have dress fittings at Bride Exclusive, Ja!"

Usagi walked out of the room and Michiru forcefully let go of Haruka. "Don't you go saying that to her! She has enough on her mind, she doesn't need to be creeped out by your dreams!"

"I thought you of all people would understand. Whats if its not a dream, she could be in danger?"

"Then that's what were here for, now isn't it?" She asked. Haruka sighed and said she was going out for a walk, promising not to tell Usagi. "Geez Haruka…"

-------Outside

Usagi kissed Mamoru on the cheek with her backpack full of clothes in hand.

"Good morning." She smiled at him.

On the way back Haruka noticed the little lovebirds scene. "Heh." She chuckled. She walked by pressing into Mamoru on her way. "Keep an eye on Bunny here." She whispered as Usagi put her things in the car. "I have a feeling something is going to happen." She gave him a hard warning then turned warmly to Usagi. "Have fun, Odango."

"Don't worry, I will." He smiled and nodded to her. "Ready Usako?" He asked her. Haruka nodded and walked away. The last thing she heard was "What was that about?" from Usagi as she got in the car. Then they drove away as she frowned.

--------Usagi's Apartment Complex

She fiddled with her keys as they sat in the car. "Thanks for driving me… I'll see you later I guess." Usagi leaned him and kissed him on the cheek. Mamoru pulling her back, pulled her into a deep kiss on the lips causing her to pinken.

"Be careful, ne? I'll come back later okay? See you." He drove off after a few more goodbyes.

Usagi walked to her apartment and unlocked the door. She set down her bag and plopped on the couch, sighing. "I'm beat. Hmm, a bath sounds nice." She went and started the bath water, then went into her room and grabbed a book to read. Once the bath was half full, she poured in some lather and potpourri. After letting it cool, she took off her clothes and slipped in.

Moments passed and Usagi could feel herself slipping into a sleepy state, unaware of her surroundings, even the figure now leaning over her.

"My sweet." It said. The figure bent lower, wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders. "Beautiful…" He breathed. He brought his lips to her ear. "Serenity, I have missed you. I come back for you and find you all over Endymion." He sighed, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. "Do you really not want me?" He kissed her neck.

Usagi jumped out of her dreamy state, dropping the book into the bubbly bath water. Breathing heavily, body shaking, she got out of the bath wrapping her body in a towel. She went over and stood in front of the mirror.

"You're okay… your not…loosing it. What is happening to me?" She bent over wrapping her head in her hands. "Why do I keep having these nightmares…another man calling me… and these blackouts? I…" She bit her lip, causing a small ooze of blood. "Calm down Usagi, it's just pre-wedding jitters, It has to be, yeah, that's it…" _But why do I feel so uneasy?_

Usagi collapsed onto the floor and wiped away her silent tears, never seeing a mark left behind on her neck that would bring her nightmares into reality.

**Authors Note:**  
Another Act done. Please REVIEW! Reviews turn into energy that keeps authors writing you know!


	4. Restless Nights

Dreaming of Diamonds

Restless Nights

Act Four

There was a knock at the door, one that seemed to shake Usagi awake. She could hear Mamoru calling for her but didn't seem able to move.

"Usako, I'm coming in." He unlocked the door using his duplicate key. There he saw her across the room, looking into the bathroom, sitting on the floor. "Usako!" He ran over helping her up. "Are you alright?"

Usagi is taken aback by being moved so suddenly, like everything around her was in slow motion until now. "Oh, Mamo-chan. I'm fine… I…Just slipped that's all." She smiled warmly at him, but he knew her all to well for such a simple trick.

"Haruka…" He whispered to himself, remembering her warning. He looked at her smiling back. "Do you mind if I spend the night? We'll both be busy tomorrow so this way we'll get to spend more time together." Usagi opened her mouth slightly as she turned a thin shade of red.

"Uh… stay the night?" She asked him. Now more conscious of herself then ever, she pulled the towel closer to her body, looking down at the floor. "Sure."

Mamoru smiled and picked up a plastic bag he had set down, before helping her up. "I brought dinner, do you want some?" Usagi giggled.

"Of course. Let me go get changed." After changing into a baby pink tank top and a bright pink jean skirt Usagi sat next to Mamoru on the couch and they enjoyed dinner. "That was filling. So uh… Did you wanna watch TV or head for bed?"

"I'm kinda tired… Mind if I take a shower first?" He blushed a bit. Usagi did as well.

"Uh, no problem. I'll show you where the fresh towels are." Usagi led him to the bathroom and showed him the tucked away cabinet where the clean towels were. He wrapped his arms around her for a brief second and thanked her before getting into the shower.

Usagi went to lie on the couch, watching TV until Mamoru was done. Mamoru sighed while in the shower, thinking of Usagi. He stopped the water and got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed some extra clothes that were placed on top of the sink and got dressed after toweling off.

"All done Usako." His hair was slightly dripping and hanging in his face. He went over and sat on the couch next to her. Usagi smiled warmly at him, chuckling as she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Um, Mamo-chan, I've been meaning to ask you…" She lowered her head slightly. "Where did you plan on sleeping tonight."

"Uh, in your bed I guess." He looked the other way. "We are getting married." Usagi smiled and squeezed his hands gently.

"I was hoping you would say that. Do you wanna go, it's near midnight? I still have to change too, meet you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll wait in there." He smiled at her.

Usagi walked in later after making sure the door was locked and the hallway lights were off. She wore a silk pink nightgown cut right before her knees. Her hair fell gracefully by her ankles. Mamoru was already in bed underneath the covers.

"You look beautiful." He told her. Usagi chuckled and crossed the room, getting into the bed. They both laid there staring at each other with a gap in-between them. Usagi scooted closer, placing her head under his chin and her hands on his warm bare chest.

"I love you" she said. Mamoru tilted her head to meet his, slowly bringing his lips against hers.

"Seren….ityyy…." A dark figure far away was outraged at what they saw. Their hand gripped tightly around a whine glass, shattering with a rush of anger. "Rawwwr!" Gripping the shards in their bloody hand they threw it at the hologram. "I WILL NOT tolerate this!" They looked down and their bloody hand. "I will make her mine."

Usagi stroked his back as the kisses became sweeter and sweeter and they became closer. She felt his hand make her way up her back and rest on her hair, where he slowly twirled it around his fingers. She broke the kiss so they both could breath. Mamoru smiled and brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Usa-ko… I love you." They kissed one more time before they held each other and he fell asleep. Usagi snuggled as closely as she possibly could, smiling as she gazed upon him. She kissed her sleeping Prince before she then too fell asleep.

**Authors Note:**  
Whoo… one more down. We did a lot of Role Playing on the fourth of July so I have a lot more to write up. The next time we plan to Role Play will be July 22. But I'm not sure how much we'll actually do since it's an anime party that's kind of like a mini convention. Lots to do there!


	5. Messy Surprises

Dreaming of Diamonds

Act 5

Messy Surprises

The next morning after Mamoru left for his tux fitting, Usagi got up and started her day. She washed some of her clothes, took a shower and than ate some toast for breakfast. She was all settled onto the couch right when she realized she had forgotten to take out the trash.

"Ah, what a hassle." Annoyed, Usagi grabbed the trash bag and headed out of her apartment, down three flights of steps to the dumpster. She tried over and over to place the giant bag inside, but the she couldn't push all the weight over. Finally when she almost had it in a giant bang made her drop it all over the floor. "What the?" She turned around to look behind her, but there wasn't even a cat.

Right than something heavy fell onto her head, causing her to plummet right into the slop on the ground in front of her.

"U-Usagi?" A familiar voice called her name and she looked up, pieces of the slop dripping off her angered face. There, sitting close by her was a girl of around the age of fourteen. Her eyes were red as a rabbits and her pink hair was done up like two bunny ears, ponytails almost like Usagi's came out from each one down to her waist.

"Chibi-Usa? Is that you?" Her face changed to stun as she found the source of the bang.

"Usagi!" Chibi-Usa jumped into Usagi's arms, causing her only to sink farther into the muck. "How are you, how is everyone else whats been going on no new enemy I hope I can help destroy them more now" She said all in one breath. Usagi just stared at her in amazement.

"You look older, a lot older." She said in awe. Chibi-Usa smiled excitedly.

"Well that's because I'm older now, I'm gonna be done with middle school pretty soon! So whats been going on with everyone here?"

After knocking Chibi-Usa on the head and another hot shower, Usagi spent that happy morning laughing and talking with Chibi-Usa. She had missed her and loved her face when she told her Usagi was now nineteen living on her own and about to be married.

"And were getting all the dresses today." She smiled.

"Oh can I come?" Chibi-Usa asked. "Because of all these time restrictions I won't be allowed to come, that would be weird huh? Your daughter going to your wedding when you haven't even had her yet, but I don't think there's anything wrong with me going to the dresses… or err… at least it wont make a huge impact on times history." She grinned.

"Alright" Usagi laughed at her reassurance. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru should be here soon to pick me up."

"Eh, done you drive?"

"Yeah, but for some reason Haruka insisted." They both laughed.

A deep red convertible drove up to Usagi's apartment. Haruka turned it off and looked in her rear view mirror while talking.

"Alright, should we wait outside, or go in?" She asked. Setsuna turned to Hotaru and smiled.

"Hotaru-chan, would you like to come get Usagi with me?"

"Sure of course!" She replied with a wide like smile at Setsuna. Haruka got out of the car moving around to the hood and sat on it, tipping back her dark sunglasses. Setsuna got out of the car as well, helping Hotaru untangle her seatbelt.

"You going Michiru?" Haruka walked by her window and asked her through the crack. Michiru just settled herself in against the seat.

"No its alright, I'm sure Usagi has enough body guards to make it down the stairs without you or me." She cocked her eye a little at Haruka who just ignored it and walked back to sit on the hood.

A few minutes later they came back to the car. This time Setsuna leaned in to talk through the crack in the window.

"There was no answer when we knocked." She tried to say as quietly as possible.

"There was no answer?" Haruka appeared behind her, with a stern face. She turned around and nodded at her question, Haruka darted up the stairs. She didn't even bother trying to knock before opening the door and rushing in unannounced.

Back downstairs, Hotaru turned around when she heard giggling heading closer to them from around a corner. She turned around to see two girls standing there, one she recognized, and one she had to double take to recognize.

"Chibi-Usa?!" She shouted shocked. Both of the girls stopped laughing and turned around to see who was calling over to them.

"Hotaru-Chan!" Chibi-Usa ran over and gave her a big hug. Usagi made her way over to Setsuna and Michiru.

"Oh look you've alive." Michiru said in amusement. Usagi looked at her funny.

"Was I not suppose to be or something?"

"Where were you at, we knocked on your room door." Setsuna was trying to hold back laughing at Michiru's statement and Usagi dumbfounded answer.

"Oh sorry, me and Chibi-Usa went downstairs to the lobby to get some snacks and drinks…. uh…. Where's Haruka?"

"Trying to save you, jumping to conclusions, the usual Haruka." She shrugged.

"HUH?" Usagi was completely confused at this point.

"She had a dream, or a nightmare about you… nothing to worry about Usagi, she's not Rei. I think this wedding is affecting her more than you."

Haruka came running out from around the corner panting… "Usagi is…" She stopped in her tracks to see Usagi and Chibi-Usa along with everyone else staring at her. "Err, right here...apparently…" She walked over to car and sat back down on the hood, tipping her sunglasses back onto her face. "So when are we going?"

"Haruka-chan are you alright?" Usagi walked over to the front of the car and leaned over her. "Everyone says I've been acting odd lately but you have been out of it too." Haruka looked through her glasses up at deep-concerned royal blue eyes.

"Oh, Heh, we'll worry about that later." She got off the top and pushed Usagi hurriedly into the back of the now squished car. Usagi stared at Haruka's back the whole ride, sending shivers up her spine.

"So uh Chibi-Usa…" Michiru desperately tried to break the tension. "What brings you back to from Crystal Tokyo?"

"Oh uh." She stopped looking from Usagi to Haruka and peered over Hotaru's head to look at Michiru. "Just visiting, I haven't been here since Usagi started High School you know."

"Wow, it has been a while. You look very pretty."

"Thank you." She blushed slightly but enjoyed the comment whole-heartedly.

Haruka parked the car and everyone got out as quickly as possible. Usagi grabbed Haruka and dragged her to the side while everyone went inside the shop and began to look at dresses.

"Geez, its later Haruka-chan, whats going on?" It was the type of stubborn crybabysih look only Usagi could achieve. She sighed and scratched her head, glancing into the shop and then back at Usagi.

"Man, Michiru is going to kill me. Tell you what, I'll come over tonight and explain everything." Haruka's eyes popped open a little as she continued to stare at Usagi's face, her eyes moving down to her neck where there was a little red mark. She grinned madly. "Hmm… is that okay? Or is Mamoru-san sleeping over tonight?"

Usagi jumped and started playing with her fingers frantically.

"Eh, what do you mean by that?" She asked. Haruka put her arm around Usagi and ked her into the shop.

"Oh nothing, I just thought couples always did that kinda of stuff, but its hard to image you doing it, but then again, you do get pregnant with Chibi-Usa so…"

"Do... IT? WHAT? I don't know what you're talking about!!!! Whats Chibi-Usa have to do with IT?" Haruka giggled, she had never seen Usagi so red before in her life. She also has become increasingly interested in the pair of shoes that happened to be right next to her. _There's no way she could know about last night, but whats this other stuff she's all talking about!!??_

"Oh, does that mean you don't? I guess I was wrong, oh this is a nice dress!" Haruka picked up and ugly turquoise and sequent dress. She leaned in and rested her head on Usagi's shoulder, moving back her hair and touching her lips to her ear. "You two are getting married, don't be so shy about that stuff." She poked Usagi in the belly and kept walking.

"So does that mean you and Michiru spend nights together, since it is natural I mean." She asked mockingly.

"Of course we do, but don't worry little bunny, its not always dirty so…" She got close to her face and smiled evilly, "Don't think dirty, Haha!"

"Wahhh!" Usagi pushed her away. "S-S-Stop!"

"Oh stop teasing her!" Michiru walked over to the two of them and pulled Haruka way by the hand. "Come on the rest of the girls are here."

Usagi chased after them to meet with everyone else yelling, "Just for that I'm going to make all my brides maid dresses shocking pink with lace and frills!" Haruka turned around at full and gave her a pleading look.

"So it's decided already then?" Setsuna leaned against the wall smiling.

"I think so, since Haruka so badly wants to wear one like that."

"What did you do Haruka?" Makoto asked.

"I'm not wearing some puffy pink thing no matter whose wedding it is. It wont do well with my figure!"

"Keep telling yourself that Minako."

"Rei, you're terrible!" Minako cried.

"Don't worry, I was kidding." Laughing, Usagi pulled out a magazine with advertisements in it from the shop. "I was thinking about something like this." The picture showed a deep red dress with a tint of purple. It was strapless and formfitting all tell it began to flare out at the hips, with a pink sash tied around right below the chest.

"Oh, that's pretty." Ami and a few of the others moved in closer to get a better view.

"What a bout your wedding dress Usagi-Chan?" Makoto looked up from the picture excitedly.

"Oh yes, I want to see that soon too." Michiru clasped her hands together.

"Well, all the guys got their tuxes with Mamoru yesterday and today we're getting dresses while they went off earlier this morning to get measurements. So I was thinking of going to the bridal shop tomorrow and browsing. You guys can come if you want but I warn you my family is going to be coming."

"Sounds good to me." Rei said. "So are we getting those dresses then?"

"Lets try them on first and see how they look." Usagi suggested.

"Okay."

After everyone had tried on their dresses, it was no argument these were the ones. Some of them needed to be altered to fit just right, so everyone decided to go ahead and get their measurements done all in one trip. Usagi put them on hold to be picked up the day before the wedding, so they wouldn't get wrecked.

Minako, Ami, Rei and Makoto agreed to drop Usagi and Chibi-Usa off since Haruka's car was so packed. Usagi told Chibi-Usa to go on without her for a minute, so she walked with the girls to the car, leaving Usagi behind. She turned her attention to Haruka.

"Don't forget your coming over to my place tonight." She said.

"Don't worry, I wont. Lay some blankets out for me tonight." She winked at her.

"Huh, you're staying the night? I don't remember you saying anything about that!"

"Yep, don't snore."

"But-"

"See you Odango!" Haruka walked away waving her hand in the air, leaving Usagi standing there in awe.

"Ahh... What a mess…."

**Authors Note:**  
Hot damn, I am on fire with updates right now! Snow and no school equals one update, then a fever equals another, and now me missing school tomorrow for holiday family stuff equals another. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Comments are love.


	6. Sad Notice

So… I have bad news for everyone who reads this story.

I've decided I should discontinue writing it. Hear me out, this is the problem.

This story is based on an RPG that my friend and I started at least a good couple years ago in a spiral notebook. At the time I decided to turn it into a fanfiction, I had much more time on my hands and wasn't freaking out about graduation, affording college and living on my own. It's very hard, as most have noticed, just to update my popular stories, because I don't have the time to sit down and just write.

Two other main problems are, I cannot update because the journal with the RPG in it has been missing for at least a year. I thought it was in my garage but have looked up and down and cannot find it. Now, If I DID find it, there are a few more chapters worth of writing yes, but after that I would have to make up the rest of the story myself, because my friend lost interest in RPGing this. We hardly get to see each other, and when we do, we don't want to sit there and RPG. Which like I said, I don't have the time to do, especially with need to update "The Return of Prince Demando" looming over my head.

So, I am offering that if you did want to know the end of this story and what would have happened, go ahead and PM me asking me anything you wanted to know about the story, and I will tell you. Or, you can just sit tight not knowing, and hope that one day I do update, but I highly doubt it. I will not be taking this story off At least, I wont be for now.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience.

Love, Kimiski.


End file.
